Scrapyard
For the map with the similar name, see Junkyard. Scrapyard is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map eight of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Space Marines Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer breach through a metal door. They walk in, crouching and holding M9mms. They look around, and see that there are no zombies. "Clear," Williams says. "Clear," Wolfe says. "Clear over here," Moyer says. Pierson shoves a vending machine in front of the newly formed hole in order to stop the zombies. Wolfe and Williams lean against a wall and take off their helments. Moyer loads his pistol. "We gotta get outta here," Williams says. "Yeah, and where the fuck are we supposed to go?" asks Wolfe sarcastically, "Cause if you haven't noticed, we're trapped in the damn garage of shitty Moon colony check-in area." "What did you just say?" Moyer asks as he sits up wide-eyed. "What are you, deaf? I said we're trapped in garage with in Moon colony check-in point," replies Wolfe as she spits on the ground. "Oh my God, I can't believe I overlooked this!" Moyer says happily. "What is it, Moyer?" Pierson asks. "Don't you see! Every Moon colony check-in area has a parking lot near the entrance! If we can get there, we can get the heck outta here!". "Then that's where we're headed," Pierson says as he pulls out his pistol. "Pardon me, Cap, but we're outta ammo. Again!" shouts Wolfe. "You got a better idea?" asks Williams with a blank look. Wolfe sighs. "Then it's settled; we're going to the parking lot," says Pierson, as he tips over the vending machine to clear the way. When the four Space Marines arrive at the parking lot, they quickly choose a shuttle to steal. "Damn. No keys," Pierson says as he punches the steering wheel. "I can hotwire the bitch," Williams says as he kneals down. "Make it quick, Williams," Pierson says. Williams begins unscrewing the control pannel. Suddenly, dozens of zombies enter the parking lot through holes in the walls. "We got company!" yells Wolfe. "Come on, Williams," Pierson says urgently. "I'm trying. I'm trying," he replies. Pierson, Wolfe, and Moyer begin firing their pistols. "Hurry da fuck up!" shouts Wolfe. "Got it!" yells Williams. They all hop in the shuttle, with Williams piloting it. The shuttle takes off just in time. Williams points the craft towards the Earth. Five minutes into the journey, Wolfe speaks up; "So where are going now?" Wolfe asks. "We're reporting back to the general to aid in evacuations," Pierson replies. Williams speaks up as well; "I say we go kill Makarov. That son of a bitch needs to go down!". "That is against orders, Sergeant," Pierson says. "Would it matter? We're all gonna be dead tomorrow anyway!" Williams shouts as he grinds his teeth. "For once, I agree with Williams," Wolfe says, "The son of a bitch ''does ''need to go down!". Pierson closes his eyes. He begins thinking about the situation. Finally, he replies; "Alright. We'll do it," he says. "Woohoo!" rejoices Wolfe and Williams. Moyer gets a small grin on his face. "I might know where he's at," Pierson begins, "Head to Africa. He's probably at his safehouse." "How do you know?" asks Williams. "Trust me," replies Pierson. The shuttle lands in Makarov's scrapyard. "Just up on that hill," Pierson says as he points towards Makarov's safehouse. They begin running towards the safehouse when they start to hear zombie moans. "Shit!" screams Wolfe annoyed. Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer pull out their M9mms and begin shooting the zombies. Enemies *Makarov's zombies - Makarov's zombies are the only enemy in this map. They wear created by Makarov's scientists and doctors. These zombies wear militia type clothing. They act the same way as regular zombies. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon...﻿ ﻿ Category:Scrapyard Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith